


My King

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secrets, Sex with Sentient Animals, Xeno, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: All Conrad wants to do is shamelessly worship Kong, but he must strive to keep anyone else from knowing of the love he shares with the ruler of Skull Island...





	My King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this story.
> 
> Dear days4daisy, I always enjoy your prompts and love to write in this fandom, so I hope you like what I came up with! Happy Yuletide! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Conrad held his breath for a moment, hardly daring to move. The only sound he heard was the soft click of Weaver’s camera, and he tried to keep his eyes fixed on the subjects of her rapt attention, the giant sloth and the infant she carried on her belly who were hanging onto the branch of a huge, gnarled tree that stood in front of them.

Slow, graceful movements brought the sloths almost to the end of the limb above Conrad and Weaver, where the mother was able to feed on the choicest leaves. She was relaxed and concentrating solely on her meal, appearing confident that the comparatively tiny humans were no threat to her or her offspring. Despite her dangerous-looking claws, she was all gentleness and calm, and the baby peered at his audience with wide, inquisitive eyes.

“They’re so beautiful,” Weaver whispered, and Conrad made a small noise of assent, self-conscious all of a sudden that he did not truly care about the sloths, and another magnificent beast was foremost in his mind.

He kept facing forward, but was longing to turn and look at Kong, who sat a short distance behind him, and who also was paying no attention to the sloths.

Conrad knew that Kong was watching him, too. 

He felt as if he had been stripped naked by the unrelenting stare of Kong, although he could not even see Kong’s eyes. His heart was hammering as he remembered the previous night, writhing in ecstasy on the outstretched hand of Kong and reaching an explosive climax as he rubbed against the leathery yet deliciously smooth skin of the ape’s palm.

The camera’s shutter continued to whir, and Weaver actually made a small cooing noise as the baby sloth turned his head towards the mechanical sound, curious as to what could have made it. Kong made a small growl deep in his throat, and Conrad tensed a little as he felt one of the great ape’s fingertips nudge softly at his seated body, making him squirm.

A familiar aroma reached Conrad’s nostrils; the scent of the god-king’s primal lust, and Conrad wondered if Weaver could smell it too. She gave no sign if she did, and only took more photos as the mother sloth lifted her head and began sniffing the air. 

Conrad could not help but laugh a bit, and smiled when Kong grunted in response. His cock was growing hard, and he shifted slightly so that Weaver would not notice anything. Never before had he felt emotions so profound as his devotion to and need for Kong – here on Skull Island, he could finally let down his guard and allow himself to give and receive the only kind of love he had ever wanted. The possessive kind of passion, where another claimed him as their very own, which no human being had ever been capable of doing.

Perspiration beaded Conrad’s brow, and it had very little to do with the tropical heat of the island. He could hardly wait for Kong to carry him and Weaver back to camp and for night to fall.

The moon had risen in the sky, a silvery disk that seemed almost as bright as the midday sun, and the stars were shimmering far above the forest by the time that Weaver fell asleep and Conrad was able to slip out of the tent, muttering something about a “call of nature” to the armed guards on duty. He crept out into the darkness, making sure that the guards could no longer see him, until he reached the place where Kong had made his nest for the night from fallen leaves and branches, a massive cluster of foliage beneath the trees.

“My king,” Conrad murmured, his voice husky with sheer reverence and love. Kong uttered a deep, sensual rumbling sound as he sat up and extended his hand flat on the ground towards Conrad.

With trembling hands, Conrad pulled off his clothes before clambering onto that gigantic palm. As much as he adored the possessiveness of Kong when the mighty ape tore off his garments, Conrad had not brought enough clothing with him to have yet another outfit completely shredded, and Weaver would soon be asking questions if she ever saw the dilapidated state of some of his shirts and pants.

Another soft gratified rumble from Kong, and then Conrad was being lifted high into the air to look deeply into the eyes of his beloved. He drew a slow, enraptured intake of breath, lost in utter worship of this being who had become his ruler and his god. 

He bit back a shuddering moan as Kong teased him with the nail-edge of his other hand’s smallest finger; the sensation was both terrifying and exquisite. No marks were left or blood drawn, but the searing pleasure and near pain of the touch was so intense that Conrad seemed to feel it in his very soul. Conrad would not have minded it in the least if Kong had wanted to mark him as his own, but he sensed that Kong, in his infinite wisdom, knew he did not want to have to explain such a wound to Weaver and the guards.

Feeling weakened to the core, he lay back on Kong’s palm and uttered a barely audible gasp, struggling not to come too soon, when a velvety padded fingertip lightly brushed against his cock. He raised his hips to feel more of that impossibly gentle caress, and Kong removed the finger, not bringing it down to stroke his willing vassal again until Conrad risked discovery by letting a wordless pleading noise, almost a whimper, escape his lips.

Kong made an answering sound low in his throat, an unmistakable sign of tenderness and acknowledgment of Conrad’s trust, and moved his thumb across so that Conrad could slide and press his swollen cock against the digit’s thickness.

Dizzy from the wildness of his need, Conrad rubbed and thrust himself against that massive thumb, his whole body straining to feel as much of Kong’s warmth and smoothness as he could. His chest and limbs were dripping with sweat as the dark heat of his desire made his head spin, and he looked up into the face of the giant ape he loved above all else, needing only to lock eyes once with the being who he now belonged to, completely and forever, to realize that he in turn was loved without reserve.

“My king,” he whispered again, and Kong curled his fingers so that his hand almost enclosed Conrad, allowing the wanton, writhing human to find the sweetest spot for his release. He knew from the movements of Kong’s body that the ape was now stroking his own hard length with his free hand, and longed for them both to come together.

Held like a precious possession in that mightiest of hands, it did not take Conrad long to writhe to the greatest bliss he had ever felt. All too soon he came hard against Kong’s skin, and felt the shudder as the god-king climaxed too, striving to stifle his own ecstatic snarls and grunts that would undoubtedly echo throughout the jungle. 

Panting, Conrad lay stretched out on the now open hand of Kong, and nearly screamed with delight, despite his efforts to keep silent, when the merest edge of Kong’s enormous tongue swept over his damp and sticky body, licking up every drop of sweat and seed.

After Kong, with more care than any human could ever display, lowered Conrad to the ground, he stayed by the great ape’s side until the first rays of sunlight began to streak the sky. Expressing his reluctance to depart by getting dressed as slowly as he could and many longing glances back towards Kong, Conrad finally made his way back to camp, knowing that different guards would now be on watch and hoping that he would not have been missed.

“It’s a pity I wasn’t able to take any pictures of you two, but I don’t think everyone at Monarch would want to see that.”

Conrad froze when he heard Weaver’s voice and saw her wide grin as she approached.

His mouth felt dry, but he relaxed a little as he saw no judgement in her eyes, only understanding and a touch of wistfulness.

“How much did you see?” he finally asked.

“Everything. Frankly, I’m a little jealous that you’re the one he chose, but I can live with it. You’re both so happy, and that, I can honestly say, was an even more gorgeous sight than the giant sloths.”

Conrad managed a tiny smile when he heard what sounded like a muffled snort from Kong, and wondered if the mighty one was amused by Weaver’s words.


End file.
